


Makoto Universe

by hopeforbagels



Series: Anonymous Hopeful's Summer of Fanfiction [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Corrupted Gems, Cracked Gems, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Let's see where this goes :), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Holding the gem of his mother in his navel, Makoto must fight alongside her rebel team in order to keep Earth safe. However, Sakura's not without her own burdens.





	1. Request an episode!

**Author's Note:**

> (The only thing I own is this au. Steven Universe and Danganronpa belong to their respective owners. I.e, Rebecca Sugar/ Cartoon Network and Kazutaka Kodaka/ Spike Chunsoft.)

Okay. Let's take a breath here. The original plan for this fic has been aborted. I just can't keep up! Instead, in the comments, suggest an episode I should do! It'll be a whole lot easier on me, and updates will come more often! Go ahead, suggest something. Thank you for those who have stayed to help this fic survive!

Here's a list of who's who. Keep in mind these are their equivalents, not their name. Spoilers? Maybe. I guess for anyone who hasn't seen the show? Anyway, as you read the list, you'll notice some characters aren't there, which means either I haven't decided their role or I'm not using them. 

  * Makoto Naegi - Steven Universe
  * Aoi Asahina  - Pearl
  * Akane Owari - Amethyst
  * Gundam/Kazuichi - Garnet  
  * Sakura Oogami - Rose Quartz
  * Hiyoko Saionji - Peridot
  * Mahiru Koizumi - Lapis Lazuli
  * Nekomaru Nidai - Jasper    
  * Yasuhiro Hagakure - Greg Universe
  * Byakuya Togami -  Connie Maheswaren
  * Teruteru Hanamura - Sadie Miller
  * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - Lars Barriga  
  * Peko Pekoyama - Sour Cream
  * Jataro Kimuri - Onion
  * Sayaka Maizono - Vidalia
  * Junko Enoshima -Jenny Pizza 
  * Mukuro Ikusaba - Kiki Pizza
  * Hifumi Yamada - Ronaldo Fryman
  * Hajime Hinata - Pee Dee Fryman
  * Sonia Nevermind -Jaime
  * Nagito Komeada - Mr. Smiley



**SpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoilerSpoiler**                   

* * *

  * Kenshiro - Bismuth
  * Kiyondo Ishida - Yellow Pearl
  * Leon Kuwata - Blue Pearl
  * Chiaki Nanami -White Pearl???
  * Takemichi Yukemaru - Pink Pearl???
  * Mondo Oowada - Yellow Daimond 
  * Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Blue Daimond
  * Chihiro Fujisaki - White Daimond
  * Daiya Oowada - Pink Daimond
  * Izuru Kamakura -Mr. Frowny



 


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trying to teach Steven the art of fusion, nothing seems to work. That is, until he's alone with Byakuya on the beach.

Akane and Makoto stood side by side, awaiting Aoi's instructions. "Okay, and... begin now!". The amethyst and the rose quartz began to dance, or at least, attempted to. At first, the moves were quick and precise, but when Akane attempted to lift Makoto, the two fell over and laughter ensued. "That's okay, just try again!", Aoi cheered. Once again, the two attempted to dance, but as soon as the lift came, the two began laughing again.

Sighing, Aoi called over Kazudam. "Makoto! Over here!". The young boy watched as the pearl and garnet did a ballroom dance, ending with Kazudam pressing Aoi against the wall. "Now you try!". Unfortunately, Makoto was a bit too short, so the dance between him and Aoi was awkward, and a bit clunky. Still, Makoto persisted to perfect his dancing, but no matter how hard he tried, or what dance he did, he never fused with  _any_ of the gems.

"I don't get it! When you and Akane fused, it seemed so easy! ", Makoto complained. "Fusion isn't easy, Makoto.", Aoi explained, afterwards, Kazudam commenting, "It's easy for me.". Aoi shot a look at the garnet before continuing. "To be honest, Makoto, we aren't exactly sure if you can fuse. After all, you are part organic.". Makoto's face fell. "Part organic?". "Yeah, so who knows what would happen!", Akane commented. "Well, I believe that Makoto will indeed be able to fuse.", Kazudam proclaimed, smiling at the teen.

* * *

 

Later that day, Makoto was hanging out with Byakuya on the beach. "Fusion, huh? Do you think the gems could maybe write out the instructions? That may help.", Byakuya suggested. The other boy shook his head, " I actually understand how  _to_ fuse, but when gems do it, they kinda glow and phase together. I'm not sure if I can do that.". Byakuya chuckled, "Either way, I find it nice that you can dance with them like that.".

Makoto stared at the blonde. "You don't dance?", he asked, amazed. "Well, I do, but I just can't shake the thought of people staring at me...like you are now...". The other blinked, then apologised. "It's just us here now! Why don't we dance together?", Makoto asked happily. Byakuya looked uneasy for a moment, but eventually, he agreed to dance with Makoto.

After playing a song on Makoto's phone, the two began to dance, first like a waltz, then, as the song played on, in their own unique way. The two teenagers enjoyed every moment of their dancing, eventually returning back to their waltz. What the two didn't notice was that Makoto's gemstone was glowing rather brightly...

* * *

 

"Ugh...why am I...and who's...oh, your sandal is too small for your...my feet?! Wait a minute? Makoto? Byakuya! You did it! I did it! Oh my gosh! I'm a fusion! I have to show the others!"

* * *

Aoi, Akane, and Kazudam stood in astonishment. "What do you think?". "He...fused? With his best friend Byakuya?!", Aoi exclaimed, before Akane pointed out the excited, overwhelmed expression on Kazudam's face. Aoi shook her head, then began examining the fusion. "A gem...fused with a human? That's unnatural! Or at least inapropriate...".

Akane, however, was thrilled. "This is amazing! How do you feel, Makoto? Byakuya? Makoya?". The fusion smiled, "I feel...amazing!". Aoi groaned, "That's nice and all, but I think you two should unfuse...". "What?!", Makoya exclaimed. "You were so worried Makoto wouldn't be able to do this, and now he  _has_! Aren't you proud of him?".

Aoi looked around nervously. "Yes, I mean, kinda, I mean...Kazudam, help me out here!". The garnet gave a nod, then walked over to Makoya. "Listen, new one. You are not simply one being, and you are not two beings. You are an expeience. Now, be a good experience...and go...have...FUN!".

* * *

 

 Makoya was having the time of his life. He ran around the beach, did flips, screamed (because what good time is complete without a scream?). He even went into the Big Donut (where Fuyuhiko and Teruteru were currently arguing). They quickly ceased their debate when they saw Makoya."Uh..hi..h-how can I help me- uh you?", Fuyuhiko stuttered, an obvious blush on his face.

"Two doughnuts, please.". Shakily, Fuyuhiko reached into the case and pulled out two doughnuts. "How much?", the fusion asked, as he reached into the pocket of his shorts. Teruteru slammed his hand on the counter, his face a nice shade of pink. "Nothing! Nothing at all! It's...on the house...". Makoya stared in amazement. "Really?". The two males behind the counter nodded. "Thank you.", Makoya chirped before he left, afterwards turning back to say, " You know, that can be a risky way to practice business...".

* * *

"Ah, two free doughnuts...hmm...Makoto are you okay?"..."Do yo want to stop?". "No, no, I'm fine!". After eating a doughnut, Makoya noticed Peko in the background. "Oh, hey Pe...way...cool...skirt!", he said awkwardly. "Thanks. Uh, hey. Rave in the warehouse. You should totally come...", she replied while handing Makoya a poster."A rave? Like, a dance?", the fusion asked. "Heh, yeah...I'm DJ-ing, and a bunch of my friends are gonna be there, and, uh, free glow sticks...", Peko said, blushing. Makoya giggled, "Sounds great! I'll be there!".

Peko watched as Makoya ran off, sighing. "Cool...".

* * *

 

In the warehouse were many of Beach City's teens. Peko was DJ-ing, and Junko, Kyoko, Hifumi, and an unfamiliar girl were on the floor. When Makoya came in, he joined Kyoko and Junko, and began to dance beautifully, eventually captuting the attention of everyone inside, and not noticing this until all eyes were on him."Uh...is this how it's supposed to feel...I'm....uncomfortable...", he said as he froze.

Shaking, Makoya began to become disoriented, only coming to when the unfamiliar girl came up to him. "Hey, babe!". "Huh?". Makoya blinked a bit. The unfamiliar girl wasn't a halluncination. She was just uncomfortably close. "Come on, babe! It's 'Syo' time!", she coaxed, wagging her tounge and flipping her braids. As Syo began dancing sultrily, everyone took notice, causing Makoya to get nervous and run to the other side of the room.

"This...this isn't right...I wish you were here...if we were together, it'd be okay, but...we  _are_ together, and...I feel so alone.". "Not tonight.". Makoya looked up to see Syo standing next to him, her tongue still wagging. "Why'd you leave me, baby?". Makoya looked at her. "I just don't want to dance...". Syo smirked, "Oh, please, baby, we were the best thing to happen to this place! Come back to the floor with me, hmm?".

Makoya's tone changed. "Why should I?". Syo rolled her eyes, "Because we're two angels in this hellhole. We're perfection!". The fudion becan offended, "How could you say that? You don't know  _us_!". Syo threw her hands up. "Hey, I'm just wanting a dance! Don't get crazy!". Makoya ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "No one is crazy. I just don't want to feel lonely.". "If you don't want to feel lonely, then dance with me!".

At this point, Makoya was angry. "Fine. You want a dance? Let's dance!". Furiously, he grabbed Syo's arm and drug her to the floor. "By the way, it's Makoya, not BABY!". He then began to dance violently, kicking and punching the air. "Whoa, calm down!", Syo exclaimed. Soon after, the rose quartz stone glowed once more, and Makoya had split into Makoto and Byakuya once again.

"Ew! It's two kids! I'm outtie!". Immediately after, Syo exited the warehouse. "So...we're back..", Makoto chuckled. Peko cheered, throwing glow sticks from her backpack as Makoto and Byakuya danced happily, this time ignoring the crowd, who still stood in awe.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When put on trial for Sakura's crimes, Makoto finds out information that changes everything he knew about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, these are totally out of order.

Makoto sighed in his cell. "Okay...I know my mom did something bad, so whatever the Crazy Daimond Authority has in store for me, I'm ready.". The boy looked around, taking displeasure in the fact that nothing was happening. "I said  _I'm ready!_ I'm Sakura, Rose Quartz! Is anyone here? Fuyuhiko? Is this my punishment? I know it's way worse than this, so...just do it...". Feeling defeated, Makoto slumped over.

At this moment, a worried blue gem entered the cell. "Four thousand! Four thousand years of loyalty, and this is how they pay me back...I must be the unluckiest Saihara out there...", he whimpered as he tampered with various finger-screens. Taking a moment to look around, the zircon noticed the other gem. "Wait, are  _you_ Sakura Oogami? Rose Quartz?!". Makoto nodded.

Shuichi Saihara looked at him in disbelief, "Really?". "It's a long story...", the boy sighed. Shuichi shook his head, "It'll have to wait. You know, we only have this minute in time to prepare your  _case_.". "My case?", Makoto questioned. "Yes, of course. I mean, we've all heard the rumors about Daiya...uhm, Pink Diamond's end, but this seems...surreal. Shattered by his own soldier, in front of his entire court...and look at you! That outfit of yours makes you look all the more guilty!".

Makoto looked down in shame. "That's okay, because I am guilty.". Immediately, the blue zircon came to his defense. "Now, don't say  _that..._ especially when you're out  _there!"_. The other began to worry. "What do you mean, out there?". Shuichi stared into Makoto's eyes. "What did you think was going to happen Rose Quartz?! As soon as you enter that room, you will be on  _trial!"._ On cue, the walls of the intergalactic cell disappeared, and both Shuichi and Makoto found themselves in a dark and empty room. "Oh...".

As Shuichi tampered with the screens and Makoto sat in the triangle-shaped center, three pathways, blue, white, and yellow, had split off into different directions within the room. Another zircon, this one yellow instead of blue, had warped into the room. Unlike the other, he had a confident air about himself. "Defending a rebel? Isn't that treason?", he asked, smirking. Shuichi groaned, "I was assigned to this!".

Afterwards, two more gems warped into the room, Kiyondo, the Yellow Pearl, and Leon, the Blue Pearl. "All  _rise_ for the  _luminous Yellow Diamond, Mondo!_ ", Kiyondo practically sang, whilst striking a dramatic pose. "And the  _lustrous Blue Diamond, Kiyotaka._ ", Leon recited, bowing. At that moment, the two diamonds warped in, Kiyotaka resting his head on Mondo's shoulder. Once fully warped, the two looked down at Makoto.

"Where is the accused?", Kiyotaka asked, before Mondo pointed at Makoto. "Is  _that_ Sakura?! Damn, we should shatter her gem jus' for lookin' like that!", the yellow diamond seethed. "No, Mondo. I want to hear her case. I want to know what she  _thinks_ we're going to do with her...because I want to do so much worse.", Kiyotaka said, his large, blue eyes locked on Makoto.

"Fine, Taka,", Mondo replied, waving his hand to summon two thrones, yellow and blue, "Let's get this over with...". Once the diamonds were seated, their pearls began recording their case. The yellow zircon was the first to speak. "My diamond, my brilliant, radiant, opulent, glimmering-". " 'My Diamond' will be  _fine,_ we ain't got all day.". The other Shuichi nodded. "My Diamond, Sakura, Rose Quartz, committed a crime that just begs the question, 'Why?'. Observe! Exibit A.".

At the snap of his finger, Fuyuhiko was warped into the room. "Fuyu!". "Makoto, what the heck is happening?! Where are we?!". The yellow Shuichi rolled his eyes and placed an air bubble over Fuyuhiko's head. "Who are those huge, giant  _men?!_ ". "As you can see here, humans are hideous, useless creatures that serve no purpose other than taking up valuable space. What gem would betray her own race for this?  _That one_ ", he stated, pointing at Makoto.

"Just let Fuyuhiko go," Makoto demanded, "He's got nothing to do with this!". Yellow Zircon gasped, "There it is! The  _passion_ , the  _fury,_ that caused the diabolocal Sakura to...shatter her own Daimond!". He paused for dramatic effect. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering just how this... _thing_ is a Rose Quartz. Allow me to call an  _eye_ witness!". A platform in the room raised, and there stood Eyeball (the ruby who's gem placement was in his eye.)

"Eyeball!". "Don't adress me, war criminal!", he growled, flashing his shark-like teeth. "I'm just glad you're okay...". "I heard everything from her! 'I'm the mighty Sakura Oogami! I've got her shield and  _everything_!' Then, she threw me into  _space!_ ". Makoto couldn't believe this. "I tried to help you! I healed your gem!". "And who else can heal gems other than the villainous Rose Quartz?!", Eyeball shouted as the platform lowered. "So there you have it. Sakura Oogami did it, and  _that's_ Sakura. I rest my case.".

The blue Shuichi shook his head. "Oh, he's good...". "Well, 'm sold. Time ta execute!", Mondo cheered. "Not yet. The defense has yet to speak.", Kiyotaka informed. "Ah! Yes, well, heh, before I begin my  _well thought out defense,_ I shall remind the court that Sakura did indeed turn himself in!", the Blue Zircon said nervously. "Th' court  _remembers,_ an' th' court doesn't give a-", Mondo mused, cutting off the last word in order to keep Kiyotaka at bay. "Ah...yes, well, the term innocent in itself, can mean so many things, and-".

"I did it.", Makoto proclaimed, standing up. " _No, no, no, wait-_ ". "No. I WANT to hear what she has to say.", Kiyotaka stated once more, waving his hand to raise the platform Makoto sat on to his height. "Makoto, get us out of here!", Fuyuhiko whined, muffled by the bubble. "Uhm..". "State your name for the record, please!", Kiyondo instructed. "Well, I'm Sakura, Rose Quartz," Makoto showed his gem, "and I'm guilty.". "Ah! Don't say that!", the blue Shuichi shrieked from below. "Everything you think I did, I did, and I did it by myself," Makoto paused to look at Fuyuhiko, "just let him go, and leave the Earth alone.".

Mondo smirked, "Sounds like a solid confession ta me!". Kiyotaka exchanged a glance with Mondo, then directed his attention to Makoto. "How did you do it?". "Huh?". "How did you shatter Pink Diamond? How did you shatter  _Daiya_?", Kiyotaka asked, closing the distance between him and Makoto. "Uh, well, I did it on Earth...in front of his palanquin. He was probably like, 'Stop!', and I was probably like, 'No!'. Then we fought...I think. He probably did some cool moves. I probably did, too. Jump kicks, flips, that stuff. I was most likely deeply conflicted about  _actually_ shattering him, maybe even crying. I probably used the Breaking Point to do it.".

"IT WAS A SWORD!!", Kiyotaka shouted, before bursting into tears, incidentally causing the room to turn blue and tears to fall from everyone elses eyes as well (except Fuyuhiko, who's head was still in the bubble). "You...shattered him...with a sword...". Instictively, Mondo came over to comfort the other Daimond. "Alright. That's enough from you. We're takin' a recess.".

* * *

 

Back in the cell, the blue Shuichi was scolding Makoto."What were you doing? What were you _saying_?! 'Maybe' this, 'probably' that! What do you mean, 'probably'?!".  Makoto sighed, "Look, I...don't know how it happened.". Shuichi then grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't tumble my rocks! Both our gems are on the line! Did you, or didn't you?!". Makoto groaned, "It was me okay? Sakura did it, and I have her gem, so I have to pay for it.". Shuichi set him down. "You really don't know?". Makoto shook his head. "I get it now! There's a reason why they want you to explain how it happened!". "Why?".

"It's because  _it doesn't make sense!"._

* * *

After the recess, the Blue Zircon continued his defense. "Rose Quartz is a flawed gem, I admit. A shallow gemstone who's turned against her kind for an attachment to a planet and creatures like  _this_ ". Shuichi warped in Fuyuhiko again, who was still confused as ever. "It's safe to say that as the Diamond overseeing Earth, Daiya was Sakura's enemy, however, if Sakura did indeed want to shatter Daiya,  _could she?_ Ki...Blue Daimond, for my argument, may I please present your palanquin?".

Mondo scoffed, "Is this really nessisary?", afterwards, Kiyotaka replied, "Isn't it?", before summoning his palanquin, "Now please continue.". "As records show, Daiya was shattered in front of a palanquin like this one. He had only taken a few steps before Rose, Sakura, attacked from the front!". "Oh!", Kiyotaka exclaimed, holding back tears. "The question no one seems to be asking is, how?". "I've been asking that.", the Blue Diamond responded, a shift in his mood.

"A-as you very well are, my Diamond! At the time Pink was shattered, Sakura Oogami, Rose Quartz, was a known threat for centuries. There were none in his entourage, and none in his guard, so how did a Rose Quartz with no business of even being near Daiya, get so close? Where were his attendants? His Agates, his Sapphires, his Pearl?!". The two Pearls in the room gasped at this information.

Mondo clenched his fist and slammed it down in anger. "They were with him! They saw everything!". Shuichi tapped his chin, "Yet none of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her Sapphires have seen her? Wouldn't her Agates try to fight her off?". The Yellow Daimond grit his teeth. "She must've slipped past then!".

"Even still,", the Blue Zircon continued, "Wouldn't his Pearl cry out, 'Watch out, my Daimond!'? No, whoever did this was already close to Pink Daimond. Someone his guards would have let near him. Someone he'd listen to when told to stop his palanquin and step outside, and someone with the authority to cover it up afterward! Someone with  _supreme_ authority! Someone like one of  _you!_ ", he shouted, pointing at both Daimonds.

Shocked, Kiyotaka gasped, his eyes wide. Mondo, however, had enough, and was making his way over to the Blue Zircon. "Uh...ignore that! I probably got carried away!", Shuichi pleaded before Mondo had poofed him simply by squishing his body with his finger. The yellow Shuichi laughed, " Case closed, right my Daimond?". Angrily, Mondo sent an electric current through the Yellow Zircon's form, causing him to shout out and eventually poof. "Mondo, stop!", Kiyotaka cried out, rising from his throne, "Why are you doing this?!".

Immediately, Makoto ran to Fuyuhiko and popped the bubble on his head. "Quick! This is our chance to escape!". "Where?!", Fuyuhiko exclaimed, before the two were distracted by Mondo and Kiyotaka's arguing. "We don't need ta listen ta their bullshit!", Mondo shouted. "There! Into the palanquin!", Makoto informed as the two authority figure continued. "Let's jus' fuckin shatter Rose Quartz an' be done wit' it!", the Yellow Daimond argued. "Can't you restrain yourself, Mondo?", Kiyotaka complained. "But this shit is pointless!", Mondo retaliated, his statement followed by a, "No, it's not, and cursing is deplorable! You are a Daimond, Mondo!", from the other.

"Hurry up and drive this thing! Those crazy Daimonds aren't gonna be distracted forever!", Fuyuhiko told Makoto. It took a few attempts, but Makoto managed to get the palanquin out of the courtroom. "What...is this place...?", Fuyuhiko questioned, observing the new, foriegn environment. "Homeworld...", the other teen whispered.

The last thing the duo heard was Mondo saying, "Ya think ya can get away, Rose? Ya stood your ground on Earth, but yer in our world now.", before the palanquin stopped working and began plunging into a ditch.


End file.
